Semiconductor components have been miniaturized to an extreme. The traditional Moore's Law is difficult to apply due to components encountered physical limits. In this post-silicon era, line width shrink has been unable to meet the metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) development. Group III-V and germanium (Ge) semiconductors have the highest electron and hole mobility, respectively. The successful heterogeneous integration of the Group III-V and the germanium semiconductors on the Si substrate will be the important technologies for future development of CMOS comprising N-type MOSFET (NMOSFET) and P-type MOSFET (PMOSFET).
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.